tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Megatron (GW)
This page is for the character of '''Megatron'. For other Megatrons, see Megatron (disambiguation).'' Love, compassion, mercy are words that have no meaning for Megatron. He has risen to the leadership of the Decepticons by a combination of brute strength, military cunning, ruthlessness, and terror. On Cybertron he was commanding general in charge of all military operations against the Autobots, who referred to him as "The Slag-Maker." It was a title of fear. A title of respect. A title Megatron relished. His banishment to Earth has only made him more bitter and more evil-minded, if that is possible. He aches to return to Cybertron and complete his mission of eradicating the Autobots. But while on Earth he is dedicated to eliminating those Autobots marooned here with him - and his plans go far beyond that. He realizes the Earth is one huge stockpile of metal and fuel resources and means to possess it all, with the aid of his fellow Decepticons. But his plans go even further, plans so grandiose even his fellow Decepticons are unaware: Megatron intends to enslave the entire human race. He allows no exceptions to his motto. Megatron is incredibly powerful and intelligent, the equal of Autobot Leader Optimus Prime. His fusion cannon can convert any small amount of matter into large quantities of explosive nuclear energy. The cannon can fire a blast up to 12 miles and release enough energy to flatten a small town. Megatron can use his internal circuitry to connect the cannon interdimensionally with a black hole, where it can draw on anti-matter as its power source. The blast from this is far greater, but it creates a tremendous strain on Megatron to do this for even one blast. Besides his signature arm-mounted fusion cannon, Megatron also has access to an energy mace, a sword, a high-density infrared laser cannon, a "Particle Beam Cannon" weapons emplacement, and a "Telescopic Laser Cannon" that he uses as an over-the-shoulder array. Megatron has no known weaknesses. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: . . . for now!]] Megatron was born out of Decepticon science millions of years ago. Learning the secrets behind the transformation capabilities of the Autobots, they combined their own breakthrough of anti-gravity to create Megatron, the first of a new breed of Decepticons capable of flight in their robot modes. In addition to these abilities, he was given extraordinary firepower, becoming in essence a walking cannon. However, circumstances forced him first into like as a miner, and then a gladiator. Combined with great intelligence and a sense of charisma, he quickly used these abilities and experiences to rise as the sole leader of the Decepticon forces in a very short time. Armed with this new position and his legions of followers, he set out to begin the conquest of Cybertron, and after that, the galaxy. Megatron would likely have succeeded in this quest if not for a side effect of his cutting a path of destruction across Cybertron: the wounding of Orion Pax. Rebuilt by Alpha Trion, he rose again as Optimus Prime, a warrior who was more than a match against Megatron and his power. Faced with an adversary of Prime's skill, Megatron's conquest was slowed, and eventually the two sides dug in leading to the war that rages to this day. Robbing Cybertron of its once rich sources of energy, the planet slowly began to become a dead hulk, forcing the Autobots to seek out more sources of energy. Unknown to them, Megatron was aware of their plan, and followed their starship with one of his own. Fighting in space, the Decepticons boarded the Ark and with the Autobots were entombed in Mount St. Hilary when the ship crashed there on Earth. MUX History When the Ark was discovered by G.I. Joe in 1982, they didn't understand the difference between the Autobot and Decepticon sigils, and therefore had no way of distinguishing good from evil Transformers. Therefore they rebuilt Megatron as a G.I. Joe tank, unmindful of the evil they would unleash upon the world. Megatron quickly built an undersea base and has made many attempts to take over the world, stopped only by Hawk and G.I. Joe, with the help of the Autobots that G.I. Joe have managed to save. Players For the G.I. Joe World TP, Megatron has been @emitted by Spikewitwicky. References Category:GW-Decepticon Command Category:GW-Decepticon leaders Category:GW-Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Emperors Category:Facheads Category:GI Joe World characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers